Bruma montañosa
by Wolfito
Summary: La montaña oculta secretos, muchos todavía están por descubrirse... Everest y Chase son enviados a colaborar en la búsqueda de un fugitivo que escapó por las montañas, pero algo sucederá y lo que parecería una búsqueda fácil se convertirá en una infierno vivido
1. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**Lo sé, lo sé, dije que me iba, pero decidí darle otra oportunidad al sitio y ver qué sucede, no tengo mucho más que decir así que disfruta el primer capítulo de esto**

La montaña, un lugar apasionante, bonito y tranquilo, pero a su vez es uno de los lugares más fríos y peligrosos de la ciudad, esta montaña, la que estaba en Bahía Aventura, estaba calificada como una de las más peligrosas para explorar en todo el país, y cierta parte no estaba terminada de explorar, me gustaría que recuerdes esto último para más adelante

Era un día nevado en la bahía, los crecidos paw patrol hacían cosas en el patio del cuartel, se preveía un día tranquilo para este veterano equipo de rescate

-Oye Chase- Dijo Zuma acercándose a Chase, que estaba mirando el océano desde el cuartel

-Hola Zuma- Dijo Chase saludando a Zuma, que traía una caja consigo -¿Para qué es la caja? – Preguntó Chase con curiosidad

Era una fecha especial para Chase, o bueno, para que los que lo conocían, a Chase no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños por motivos familiares, pero aún así todos los que lo conocían intentaban hacer de su cumpleaños el mejor día del año, era tarea difícil pero a veces funcionaba, Zuma tenía que haber dejado la caja escondida, pero por el despiste de todo lo que habían preparado lo había desorganizado un poco, ahora el labrador debía inventarse una excusa para evitar que Chase se diera cuenta

-Es.. ¡Un recado!- Mintió Zuma escondiendo la caja detrás suyo

-Como digas, ¿Necesitabas algo?- Preguntó el pastor, que tenía pocas ganas de salir a rescatar o a hacer cosas importantes

-En realidad, no, pero Ryder te llama, dice que quiere vete o algo así- Dijo Zuma, Chase suspiró y se dio media vuelta, ahora apuntando al cuartel

-Supongo que será importante- Dijo Chase con pocas ganas

-Parece serlo- Dijo Zuma al ver como Chase se alejaba en dirección al cuartel -¡Buena suerte!- Dijo Zuma, Chase entró al cuartel sin esperarse mucho

Todo estaba oscuro, no había luz y las cortinas se cerraron así que la luz natural tampoco entraba, Chase se extrañó un poco, no tenía su linterna así que debía guiarse por su olfato para averiguar qué pasaba, el ya estaba detectando distintas esencias, todas conocidas y muy familiares para él

-Un momento- Pensó Chase

La fecha, la situación, los nervios de Zuma y todos los olores cuadraban, pero Chase no terminó de armar el puzle mental al sentir como varios perros se le tiraban encima

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Felicitaron unas voces mientras caía confeti en el salón y Ryder tocaba una trompeta

Ahora todo cuadraba, aunque a Chase no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, intentaba apreciar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros por sorprenderlo cada año con algo distinto, los demás dejaron libre al pastor que habían amistosamente aplastado, se incorporó y analizó su situación otra vez

Tenía a su equipo y única familia que conoció frente a él, incluso a Tracker y a Everest, que habían sido invitados a compartir el día especial de Chase allí en el cuartel, había un pastel sobre una mesa, que estaba acompañado de una caja azul con listones dorados, unos globos, detrás de eso había un cartel de ''Felices 3, Chase'' Escrito a mano con color dorado en un fondo azul

-Gracias.. a todos- Dijo Chase, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Awwww- A todos les conmovía que el usual tempano de hielo del equipo se pusiera así, era inusual ver a Chase llorar por algo, lo que fuera, tenía un carácter usualmente frío y casi nada lo hacía salir de eso, no últimamente, al menos

De ahí siguió el festejo, una canción comenzó a sonar y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Chase, que recordaba de donde venía, pero sin exactitud, ni siquiera algún indicio, solo una memoria borrosa que lo perseguía desde hace un tiempo, haciéndole dudar o incluso atormentándole en pesadillas

Pero mientras esto sucedía alguien caminaba por la cercanía a las montañas

Encapuchado, con ropajes rasgados, grises con manchas de muchas cosas, una manera de andar intimidante y sospechosa y un collar muy parecido al de un Paw Patrol, pero de modelo más viejo y sin todas esas funciones que los collares actuales tenían, no se distinguía que raza era a detalle, pero se sabía que era un perro por la silueta del individuo

Este perro huía de la policía, era un fugitivo con orden de captura desde hace ya un tiempo, este perro no tenía más que una foto de alguien querido y un mapa, vagaba en búsqueda de un lugar al que podría llamar hogar, dónde no lo juzguen por sus errores de su pasado y pudiera disfrutar sus últimos años en paz con él mismo y en soledad, si era posible

El perro caminaba mientras intentaba mantener un perfil bajo para evitar levantar sospechas, pero un policía que estaba por la zona investigando un aviso de sospechoso en la zona vio al perro y dio la voz de alto

-¡Alto!- Exclamó el oficial al ver al fugitivo

El perro escuchó esto e inmediatamente se dio a la fuga, sacó una pistola y disparó dos veces al aire para que la multitud con la que intentaba mezclarse se dispersara y abriera paso con el pánico

-¡Central! ¡Tengo al sospechoso del aviso en mi zona pero va armado y no parece querer parar! ¡Solcito refuerzos!- Exclamó el oficial al darse cuenta de que esto era más que otro aviso del montón

Se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas en la distancia en señal de persecución y el perro aceleró el paso hasta llegar a entrar en la montaña

Pero dejemos esto para otro momento y centrémonos en los Paw Patrol, que estaban festejándole el cumpleaños a Chase, quién parecía disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco esta vez

-¿Y qué te parece? ¿Mientras más viejo mejor se pone?- Le preguntó Skye a Everest, la husky miraba a Chase de forma extraña sin que el pastor se diera cuenta mientras hablaba con Marshall y Zuma de algo relacionado con el futuro del pastor

-¿Qué? N-No, ¿D-de que hablas?- Preguntó Everest fingiendo no saber nada y espabilando de su fantasía

-La forma en la que lo miras- Dijo Skye -No te digo que sea mala idea.. pero Chase.. ya sabes, es complicado hacer que sienta algo y tu quieres enamorarlo- Dijo Skye riendo de forma suave y pícara

-¡¿Y tú como sabes?- Preguntó Everest nerviosa

-Porque te conozco, amiga, me gustaría ayudarte pero sabes que Chase es de esos cubitos de hielo de los que debes alejarte para evitar que se te rompa el corazón- Dijo Skye haciendo un pequeño trayecto con sus patas mientras intentaba hacerle entender a Everest que Chase era caso perdido

Pero la Husky no hacía caso, perdida en pensamientos y otras cosas relacionadas a Chase

En la conversación de Chase, Zuma y Marshall se hablaba del futuro, planes y cosas así, Chase había dejado impactados a sus dos amigos al contar sus planes

-¿En serio te quieres ir?- Preguntó Zuma preocupado

-Si.. creo que quiero averiguar qué le pasó a mi familia, será un viaje largo y posiblemente vuelva con las patas vacías, pero tengo que intentarlo- Dijo Chase, determinado a encontrar a su familia original o lo que quedara de ella

-¿Pero volverás, verdad?- Preguntó Marshall ya pensando en todo lo que cambiaría en el equipo sin Chase

-No lo sé, no lo he planeado todavía, pero estoy en esto desde que soy cachorro, todos lo estamos, quiero hacer algo distinto, ¿Saben? A veces incluso pienso en encontrar una hembra a la que ame, sentar cabeza, vivir tranquilo- Dijo Chase, sorprendiendo una vez más a sus dos conversadores

-Chase... si vas a decidir algo, que sea de forma sensata- Pidió Marshall

-Si.. por favor, eres muy importante para todos y si te vas te extrañaremos mucho- Dijo Zuma también preocupado

-¿Se va?- Se preguntó Everest un poco alarmada, en ese momento Ryder dio una llamada de alerta

-¿Ryder nos necesita?- Se preguntaron los Paw Patrol al recibir la sorpresiva llamada

Siguiendo su protocolo, subieron al elevador y se pusieron en formación

-¡Listos para la acción! ¡Jefe Ryder!-Exclamó Chase, como ya era habitual

-Siento llamarlos en esta ocasión tan especial, pero la policía de Bahía Aventura requiere ayuda para encontrar a un fugitivo- Dijo Ryder mostrando un mapa de las montañas en la pantalla

-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto?- Preguntó Zuma molesto

-Tranquilo Zuma- Pidió Ryder -El fugitivo es un perro, la policía podría encargarse perfectamente pero encontraron una pista de la cual querían ver si podíamos brindar información- Dijo Ryder desplegando una foto del collar del fugitivo

La placa del collar era azul, oxidada, desteñida y manchada por el paso del tiempo, dentro de la chapa estaba inscripta la frase ''Bajo cualquier costo'' en amarillo tan desgastado que parecía blanco, la correa era marrón, y tenía otra placa que no se llegaba a distinguir en la foto de la evidencia, pero ya con esto primero bastó para que Chase tomara su hipótesis de a quien le pertenecía la placa


	2. Comienza la Búsqueda

-No puede ser- Pensó Chase al ver la placa que estaba en la foto

-No tengo mucha idea, está muy deteriorada pero aún así estoy seguro de que podemos ayudar en la búsqueda- Dijo Ryder desplegando la pantalla de preparación de misión -Chase, tú irás a la cabeza, tu olfato y tus habilidades de búsqueda nos ayudarán a encontrar a este fugitivo de forma rápida- Dijo Ryder

Pero Chase no respondió, él creía saber a quién le pertenecía la placa, sorprendido por el deterioro y la vejez de la misma, creía que eso podría pertenecer a uno de los Paw Patrol originales, era una historia muy confusa y con pocos datos y muchas incógnitas, varias teorías pero pocas verdades, Chase sabía esto por cortesía de un libro que encontró pero se olvido de mostrar a Ryder, hace ya un tiempo, aunque ahora no había tiempo, Chase espabiló al darse cuenta del silencio que los demás hacían y el porqué del mismo

-CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!- Exclamó Chase, en ese momento Ryder retomó la división de tareas

-Muy bien, Everest, tú conoces la montaña mejor que nadie, los testigos vieron al sospechoso en una zona no transitada pero de seguro tú sabes que hacer- Dijo Ryder dirigiéndose a Everest, que estaba un poca distraída, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente

-¡Hielo y nieve estoy lista para lo que viene! – Dijo Everest, preparada y determinada para la misión

Mientras esto sucedía en el cuartel, en la montaña sucedía algo totalmente distinto

El fugitivo había encontrado un momento de calma en unos arbustos que estaban cubiertos en la nieve, escondido y camuflado allí, acechaba a dos oficiales que estaban buscándolo creyendo que habían visto algo entre la poca visibilidad del lugar

-Te digo que vi algo, estoy seguro- Dijo un oficial mientras buscaba con cautela a lo que sea que haya visto en la nieve

-Aquí no hay nada, me congelo, ¿Podemos volver?- Dijo el otro oficial del orden si querer buscar lo que sea que su compañero había visto

-Solo vayan a otro lado- Pensó el fugitivo mientras los veía discutir parados en un lugar que dificultaba el escape del fugitivo -Tengo una idea- Pensó el fugitivo tomando una piedra y apuntando al árbol que estaba detrás de los policías

El fugitivo lanzó la piedra hacia el árbol y ambos policías voltearon al sentir el sonido del impacto de la piedra con la madera del árbol y esto le dio la ventana de escape al fugitivo, que ahora se perdía en la bruma, sabiendo que lo dejaba todo atrás y a su vez sin comprender los riesgos que esta inusual bruma traía a la montaña

Chase, Everest y Ryder habían llegado a la zona de búsqueda, donde se reunirían con quien estaba a cargo de la búsqueda, habían varios vehículos todoterreno en el lugar, también estaba la clásica banda amarilla con letras negras que se utilizaba para limitar el acceso, los oficiales andaban un poco nerviosos, la mayoría de los habitantes de Bahía Aventura eran algo supersticiosos, en este caso el problema era la leyenda de la bruma, que decía que sobre estas fechas una bruma aparecía y se llevaba a quienes seleccionaba, a pesar de ser considerado falso por la ciencia por allá en el 2007, cuando la leyenda tenía un auge en la población y se le consultó a ciertas compañías de meteorología que decían que eso era una simple leyenda y debería ser tomada como tal, pero a su vez se contradecía por el número creciente de personas que eran reportadas desaparecidas en la zona por estas fechas cada año

-Hola Oficial Mendoza- Dijo Ryder acercándose con Chase y Everest a la parte delantera de un vehículo todoterreno de la zona, donde sobre el capó estaba un mapa, un comunicador y una taza de chocolate caliente, el hombre parecía demasiado concentrado en el mapa para saludar, solo hizo un gesto con la mano y Ryder esperó a que el oficial terminara de analizar el mapa

-Buenas tardes- Dijo el oficial terminando de analizar los datos mientras daba un sorbo al recipiente conservador de temperatura que sorprendentemente funcionaba con el frío de esta parte de la montaña -Es increíble que haga tanto frío en la base de la montaña- Dijo el oficial frotándose las manos para intentar sacarse el frío

-Los pondré al tanto- Dijo Mendoza mostrándole el mapa a Ryder, Chase y Everest -Peinamos la entrada turística y nada, pero no logramos avanzar mucho en la montaña, la nieve borra las pisadas y no sabemos donde hemos revisado y donde no, hablando de eso, dos de mis hombres deberían estar volviendo- Dijo el oficial, Everest comenzó a pensar porque la nieve borraba las pisadas sin haber viento o algo que alterara la nieve

-¿Dice que la nieve borraba las pisadas?- Preguntó la Husky

-Algo así, pero supongo que tú debes saber mucho más que yo- Dijo el oficial encogiéndose de hombros -Ryder, encontramos este collar, es el mismo que envié por la foto pero aquí lo tienes en físico ¿Sabes algo de él?- Preguntó Mendoza mostrándole una bolsa de evidencia cerrada y sellada con el collar y dos placas dentro para evitar la manipulación o alteración de la evidencia

-Parece... un collar de los primeros Paw Patrol- Dijo Ryder analizando el collar

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Chase mirando el collar

-¿Los primeros?- Preguntó Everest confundida

-Ajá... no creo saber de quién es, lo siento- Dijo Ryder, Chase le quitó la bolsa para analizar más a detalle

-¿No se puede abrir?- Preguntó Chase

-Sabes que no- Dijo Mendoza

Chase miró la bolsa, no tenía nada inesperado para un collar viejo, pero Chase buscó el nombre en la placa del collar desgastado, dio vuelta la bolsa y vio el nombre, que sorprendentemente se leía bastante bien, lo que leyó lo dejó asombrado

-No puede ser... ¡Es él!- Pensó Chase recordando ese nombre que tanto se le hacía familiar

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó el policía

-No.. no sé a quién le pertenece- Mintió Chase devolviendo la bolsa

-En fin, Ryder, tu quédate aquí para hablar esto del supuesto Paw Patrol y que tus canes vayan a ayudar a mis hombres- Dijo Mendoza

-Ya escucharon- Dijo Ryder - Vayan a ver que necesitan los demás, yo me quedaré aquí pero no duden en aullar si necesitan ayuda- Dijo Ryder, Chase y Everest asintieron y dieron comienzo a un viaje de posible no retorno ,solo que ellos no lo sabían

Chase y Everest caminaron en búsqueda de algún oficial de policía, en la caminata Everest pensó en la reacción de Chase al agarrar el collar

-¿Estabas mintiendo? - Preguntó Everest mirando a Chase mientras ambos caminaban

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Chase fingiendo no entender

-Cuando agarraste el collar, conozco esos ojos, tienes algo en mente- Dijo Everest recordando una de sus técnicas de evaluación de amenazas

-¿Tú que sabes?- Preguntó Chase

-A lo que voy es que hay algo que no nos estás contando, pero si algo aprendí de donde vengo, ser una chismosa no te lleva a nada bueno, así que si me cuentas no diré nada- Dijo Everest intentando convencer a Chase para que hablara

-Está bien- Suspiró Chase - Es que si lo decía posiblemente intensificarían la búsqueda y lo atraparían, pero si realmente es uno de los Paw Patrol originales quiero saber qué pasó con mi familia- Dijo Chase determinado a hallar al fugitivo antes que los agentes de la ley

-¿Qué? ¿Tu familia?- Preguntó Everest

-Es una larga historia- Dijo Chase -Pero se supone que mi madre y mi padre fueron miembros del equipo, justo como nosotros - Resumió Chase

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Everest un poco emocionada -Sabes... nunca conocí a mi familia, no sé nada de ellos- Dijo Everest un poco triste

-¿Nada de nada?- Preguntó Chase

-Bueno... hay algo pero...¡Ay!- Everest sufrió un corto dolor de cabeza producto de recordar uno de los hechos más importantes de su vida

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chase sosteniendo a Everest para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio

Los dos se miraron, incómodos, Everest se sonrojó un poco pero Chase no se percató pero a su vez tampoco quería incomodarse más

-Deberíamos seguir adelante- Dijo Chase levantando a Everest, ella solo asintió para que ambos siguieran caminando

-¿No te parece raro que no hayamos encontrado a nadie?- Preguntó Everest mirando a sus alrededores

-Ahora que lo dices, sí- Dijo Chase confundido

-Deberíamos volver?- Preguntó Everest un poco preocupada

-Creo que sí- Dijo Chase notando una neblina que repentinamente los rodeaba a ambos, nublando muchísimo su visión y asustándolos un poco

Everest miraba a todos lados, Chase encendió su GPS pero no daba recepción, luego Everest encendió un mechero pero este se apagó inmediatamente después de encenderse

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó Chase preocupado

-Oh no- Dijo Everest confirmando que la leyenda era cierta

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Chase

-La bruma.. es real- dijo Everest un poco llorosa

-¿Bruma? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Chase aún más confundido

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que avisarle a los demás!- Exclamó Everest intentando comunicarse con Ryder -¡Vamos! ¡Pedazo de basura plástica!- Exclamó Everest, no podía comunicarse, algo inhibía las comunicaciones y ninguno de los dos se podía comunicar

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Lloró Everest alarmada

-Calma, busquemos resguardo- Propuso Chase llevando a Everest a lo que parecía una cueva en la distancia

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que alguien los acechaba, y no era precisamente el fugitivo o algún policía, sino que otra figura totalmente ajena a a situación

Pero esto era solo el inicio de lo que puede llegar a convertirse en una batalla en contra de la bruma y la madre naturaleza con el premio de sobrevivir en la montaña


	3. La Bruma

La bruma

Fascinante y aterradora a la vez, hecha por los científicos más crueles y expertos en épocas de guerra muy lejanas ya al presente, Databa de más o menos el 1940, donde se libraba una de las peores guerras en la historia de la humanidad, esta "bruma" era en realidad un gas, un gas muy peculiar y cruel tanto en las manos correctas como en las equivocadas, estaba pensado para inducir la locura en los soldados enemigos, aprovechándose de la minada moral que estos tenían al estar en el frente y lejos de todo, sabiendo que a cualquiera le podría tocar una muerte por granada, bombardeo o incluso hambre, pero eso no nos incumbe, esta bruma nunca se llegó a usar, las instalaciones donde estaba albergada hasta día de hoy estaban abandonadas por que no se lograba avanzar y faltaba presupuesto, además la guerra terminaba y se discontinuó el proyecto, dejando como únicos síntomas confirmados los dolores fuertes de cabeza y las visiones extrañas, al menos eso se pensaba que estaban abandonadas, pero había algo muy sospechoso que muy pocos sabían, todos los años, este mismo dia, se liberaba la bruma, por algún motivo desconocido

¿Quien haría algo asi? Nada es seguro en este caso, pero como todo en la montaña, había un rumor

Una sociedad en la nieve

Mientras la bruma se liberaba, Everest y Chase se encontraban en una cueva buscando resguardo, pero Everest seguía con el pánico inexplicable que había entrado en ella al momento del despliegue de la bruma, Chase intentaba calmarla pero no podía, Everest tartamudeaba algo de un peligro en la montaña…

-Everest... Calma- Pidió Chase, pero la Husky no se callaba -Sea lo que sea, no es real, estaremos bien-

-¡NOS VA A ATRAPAR! ¡LA BRUMA NO VIENE SOLA! ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AL ACECHO! -Exclamó Everest, casi que a pleno pulmón y dejándose la garganta, no en el sentido literal, por suerte

pero no llegaba a terminar de decir cual era el peligro, Chase por su parte, tenía un dolor repentino en su cabeza, le dolía bastante pero no era suficiente para pararlo

-Debería tomarme algún medicamento- Pensó Chase, aguantando como podía la potencia de aquel dolor insoportable que sentía

la búsqueda debía seguir, pero se había desatado una tormenta de nieve en la zona asi que salir era peligroso, Everest parecía calmarse mientras Chase buscaba algo en su mochila, la Husky se le acercó al pastor, viendo que este tenía frío y buscaba algo para abrigarse

-¿Tienes frío? – Pregunto Everest acercándose más calmada a Chase, que seguía buscando algo

-Brrr, si, ¿Porqué hace tanto frío de repente? ¿Acaso es normal?- Preguntó Chase con mucho frío

-A veces el clima cambia muy rápido por aquí- Explicó Everest golpeando a Chase suavemente en un costado

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Chase

-la sangre va a las zonas donde el cuerpo recibe un golpe, ¿Sientes calor donde te golpeé? – Preguntó Everest

-En cierto modo… si- Dijo Chase -Pero intentemos no golpearnos, ¿Si? – Propuso Chase

-Bueno, cobarde- Rió Everest – Oye… ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Everest preocupada

-¿Por qué lo dices? Me parece que debemos continuar la búsqueda cuando termine la tormenta – Propuso Chase

-Se que es importante para ti.. Pero me parece que debemos volver a buscar al resto y luego buscar- Dijo Everest teniendo en cuenta los riesgos – Estamos incomunicados y nuestras cosas no parecen funcionar, Chase, si llegara a pasarnos algo no podríamos pedir ayuda- Dijo Everest, preocupada por los riesgos

-¿Pero si escapa? – Preguntó Chase -Esta es una oportunidad única, quiero aprovecharla- Dijo Chase, decidido a encontrar al fugitivo

-Pero piénsalo- Pidió Everest - ¿Si quedamos atrapados? Chase, es muy arriesgado - Dijo Everest, pero Chase parecía no escuchar las advertencias

-Everest, es solo nieve, no hay riesgo alguno- Dijo Chase despreocupado y preparándose para salir a buscar al fugitivo

-Chase! ¡No vayas! – Pidió Everest

-Es muy importante, no puedo permitir que escape- Dijo Chase, colocándose su abrigo y un pañuelo para la nieve y saliendo de la cueva, desapareciendo entre la nieve, Everest fue invadida por el pánico de vuelta, si a Chase le pasaba algo ella no se lo perdonaría, pero Chase ya podría estar muy lejos, ella no permitiría que Chase se perdiera en la nieve

-¡Chase! ¡Espérame! – Exclamó Everest corriendo a buscar a Chase para intentar que Chase no se metiera en algún lugar que no pudiera salir

Mientras tanto, el fugitivo se encontraba también atrapado en la bruma, sin saber que pasaba y lamentándose haber huido en la montaña, él seguía caminando con dificultad por la vejez y la tormenta

-Debí haber usado otra vía de escape- Pensó el fugitivo -De todos modos, estas cosas duran poco- Pensó, caminando por la tormenta y esperando que terminara pronto

En su caminata comenzó a sentirse agotado, repentinamente, pero para su suerte había una cuevita que podría servir como descanso, entró y se colocó de forma que pudiera ver sus alrededores

Chase caminaba en la tormenta, con su dolor de cabeza empeorando y lamentándose haber salido sin esperar a que la tormenta acabara, ahora pensaba en encontrar refugio antes de que esto se transformara en su final

-No… así no- Pensó Chase, sintiéndose debilitado de forma repentina, comenzó a perder fuerza en las piernas, mala señal, Chase pensó que todo se le acababa, su visión se tornó borrosa, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose en las últimas, Chase se tiró al suelo, pensando que a lo mejor parar le ayudaría a recomponerse

Everest, con mucha vitalidad, buscaba a Chase a los gritos, esperando que Chase la escuchara, pero ella no recibía respuesta y esto la preocupaba aún más

-¡Chase! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Preguntó Everest, gritando en busca de Chase

Una figura acechaba a la Husky, no era el fugitivo ni algún policía, pero la estaba siguiendo desde hace ya un buen rato e informaba a su base de todos los movimientos de la Husky

-¿Dices que la deje caminar libre por el territorio? ¡Va a encontrar la base y entonces adiós a nuestro secreto! – Exclamó la figura

-Déjala, la bruma hará su trabajo – Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada, la voz sonaba seria, pero a su vez despreocupada y ansiosa por ver lo que su macabro experimento retomado podía hacer

-Como digas- Dijo la figura – le colocaré un rastreador y volveré a la base– Dijo la figura

Esta figura le disparó un dardo buscador a la Husky, ella no lo sintió por el frío y siguió caminando a la vez que la figura se escabullía en la nieve y desaparecía

-¡Chase! ¡Por favor responde! – Exclamó la Husky, pensando en que Chase estaría cerca

Chase comenzaba a sentir los gritos, pero no podía reconocer la voz ni responder al llamado, estaba muy fatigado, así que no podía casi hablar, la tormenta se intensificaba y si seguía así Chase terminaría enterrado en la nieve por el resto de sus días, en aquella tumba gélida que se haría si no se movía pronto

Chase juntó fuerzas, con la esperanza de poder moverse hacia un lugar seguro, se arrastraba hacia la fuente de la voz

-Everest… Dime que eres tu – Pensó Chase mientras se arrastraba con dificultad por la nieve y el viento le agitaba sus ropas, dándole un mal augurio

-¡Chase! – Exclamó Everest, corriendo a buscar al fatigado Chase que estaba tendido en el suelo durante aquella tormenta que solo parecía empeorar

Chase logró ver a Everest, ella corría a ayudar a Chase, pero la imagen de Chase se hacía cada vez más distante, como si en vez de correr hacia Chase se estuviera alejando cada vez más, Everest seguía corriendo, de forma involuntaria pero consiente, asi corrió hasta que sintió tropezarse con algo

Everest sintió que algo en su camino le hizo levantarse en el aire, sin darse cuenta de que era, cayó y se dio un golpe muy fuerte contra el suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento al instante

-¡Agh! – Exclamó Chase, sintiendo que algo lo despertaba con un golpe bastante fuerte, luego y de forma rápida miró algo que pasó por encima de él y cayó de forma rápida, golpeándose con el frío suelo, esto le llamó la atención a Chase, al ver que la figura le parecía muy familiar, se acercó a ver

-¡Everest! – Exclamó Chase intentando despertar a la Husky, que sangraba un poco y estaba en suelo, sin saber que pasaba, inconsciente, vulnerable

Mientras Chase intentaba reanimar a Everest, la misma figura que vigilaba a Everest ahora se acercaba a Chase, con motivación variada, sin un objetivo claro pero armado y equipado para lo que venga, Chase escuchó los pasos acelerados y también sacó su arma, pero era demasiado tarde, Chase recibió la voz de alto de aquel extraño individuo que a pesar de que tenia ordenes claras su objetivo se desvió un poco

-¡ALTO! – Exclamó la figura -¡Ponga las patas a la cabeza y suelte el arma! – Exclamó aquel extraño encañonando a Chase, Chase no tenía otra opción mas que hacer caso y soltar su arma para ver que quería el individuo, luego sintió como lo esposaban con unas bridas de plástico, dejándolo inmóvil


	4. Perdidos y civilizados

-Tranquilo… no queremos problemas – Dijo Chase, con debilidad y calma en su voz, quien lo estaba deteniendo flaqueó en su postura por los nervios, pero Chase ya estaba apresado asi que no hubo que hacer nada más – No buscamos problemas, solo necesitamos ayuda- Dijo Chase, mirando a Everest tendida en el suelo

-Ella no parece estar bien… ¿Si te desato no me golpeas?- Preguntó la figura, sacando un cuchillo para quitarle las bridas a Chase

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Chase confundido

-Vamos, hay que llevarla a que le cosan la cabeza o algo- Dijo la figura cortando las bridas de Chase, que corrió a Everest y la sujetó, la figura solo pensó en las reglas que rompía al ayudar a estos dos intrusos, todo esto le traería muchos problemas, pero no se perdonaría la muerte de individuos que no tienen nada que ver, el pastor alemán sujetó a Everest y la figura se presentó, intentando arreglar las cosas

-Lo siento… me llamo Connor- Dijo la figura presentándose, Chase lo miró extrañado al ver que la figura devolvía la pistola de Chase y le daba una botella con agua, luego la figura le coloco una máscara a Chase y a Everest

-¿¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Chase quitándose la máscara de apuro

-Un regalo… intenta no quitártela, a veces la bruma es muy poderosa y si vas desprotegido puede hacerte mucho daño- Dijo Connor, volviéndole a colocar la máscara a Chase, que esta vez solo se la quedó, ambos caminaron por la bruma, sin hablar mucho, pero Connor tenía varias preguntas

-Este lugar es peligroso…. ¿Me dices que carajos haces aquí? – Preguntó Connor, un poco preocupado porque la seguridad de su secreto corriera peligro

-Buscamos a un fugitivo- Dijo Chase, cortante y evitando brindar mucha información

-Conozco esa cara… buscas algo mas que a un fugitivo… - Dijo Connor, parando en seco la caminata

-Bueno… busco algo más, si, el fugitivo puede saber algo de mi familia, quiero encontrarlo antes de que se escape – Dijo Chase también parando - ¿Por qué paramos? – Preguntó Chase confundido

-Antes de seguir, debes prometer algo y asegurarte de que ella lo prometa- Dijo Connor muy serio y mirando a Chase analíticamente

-Ehhh, depende de que sea- Dijo Chase, ahora preocupado por la promesa, Connor lo dejó de mirar y comenzó a mirar al cielo que se nublaba

-Verás cosas que para ustedes, los domesticados, no son posibles, quiero que ustedes mantengan el secreto, los tuyos pueden hacer atrocidades con esto- Dijo Connor

-¿Qué? ¿Qué podría haber en la montaña? – Dijo Chase confundido

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos…. ¿Ella está bien? Revisa si todavía respira, no quiero llegar con fiambres para enterrar- Dijo Connor, serio y volviendo a caminar, Chase seguía cargando a Everest hasta que notó que una pequeña gota de sangre le cayó encima, esto hizo que Chase se comenzara a preocupar por el estado de su amiga

-¿Podemos apurarnos? Esta sangrando y no se como usar el botiquín- Dijo Chase preocupado, Connor asintió y paró de caminar

-¿Por qué paramos? – Preguntó Chase, viendo como Connor sacaba un libro de su mochila

-Por los vientos de la montaña, la nieve del averno y la bruma de la salvación … danos tu bendición y salva a estos espíritus perdidos a los que acompaño- Dijo Connor haciendo unos gestos con sus patas, el libro empezó a levitar y los ojos de Connor parecieron iluminarse, dándole paso a un fuerte destello que atrapó a los tres perdidos

Chase perdió el conocimiento, Connor agarró a la Husky y se le llevó a otro lugar, dejando a Chase solo en un lugar desconocido, perdido, vulnerable a la locura que la bruma podía ofrecer

Había pasado un rato desde que Chase quedó sin conocimiento, y Everest estaba ahora en un lugar desconocido, rodeada de extraños, despertando de un sueño largo, los demás la analizaban, pensando en su posible fertilidad, o su utilidad para el lugar, todo en base a creencias de esta civilización, pero la Husky estaba despertando y no se sentía bien, además todas las figuras que la miraban no ayudaban a que ella se calmara

-¿Dónde… estoy? – Preguntó Everest, luego vio a todos esos lobos, asustándose al instante

-¡Ah! ¡Lobos! ¡No me coman! – Lloró Everest, en eso una loba blanca como la nieva y con unos ojos de color esmeralda se le acercó y le susurró

-Calma, no te haremos daño, pero por favor cálmate y no agredas a nadie, o nos pondrás en problemas a ambas- Susurró la loba, intentando hacer que Everest se calmara antes de que algo malo pasara, en eso se vio a un lobo, mas grande que el resto, salir junto a una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años de un hueco que había en un lugar más elevado a donde estaba el resto de huecos donde habitaba esta civilización, con alguna que otra arruga y una quemadura al costado de la cara, ella vestía un largo vestido blanco como la nieve que tenían por allí, su cabello estaba blanco, señal de la vejez y del paso de los años que no le hacían bien a esta vieja señora que parecía importante para todos en el lugar, ya que todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia y así la vieja empezó a hablar

-¡Ciudadanos! ¡Hoy hemos sido alertados por la bruma en otro día en la que ella aparece!- Esto hizo que algunos aullaran al escuchar eso, al cesar los aullidos, la anciana continuó -¡Pero como ya habrán notado, trajo algo más que solo su presencia! ¡Una hembra Husky ha sido traída aquí por nuestro explorador, Connor! - Dijo la anciana, se comenzó a escuchar como los lobos murmuraban entre sí, preocupados de lo que la llegada de Everest podría significar para la seguridad de su sociedad

-¡Tranquilos ciudadanos! ¡Esto no es más que buen augurio! ¡Ella es quién dice la profecía, ella es la Santa! ¡La elegida!- Dijo la anciana, Everest comenzó a temblar y a ponerse nerviosa

-¿Elegida? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Everest nerviosa dirigiéndose a la loba con la que se había encontrado antes

-Nuestra profecía dice que alguien vendría de fuera y le traería buen destino al pueblo- Dijo la loba mirando a la Husky mientras que la anciana seguía hablando, Everest tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero la anciana llamó a buscar a Everest para que la subieran junto a ella -Te están llamando- Dijo la loba, que aulló para que los encontraran y los subieran al lugar del discurso

-¿Cómo te llamas, elegida?- Preguntó la anciana, una vez que Everest y la loba habían subido junto a los guardias, Everest tragó saliva y dijo su nombre

-E-Everest... señora- Dijo Everest con miedo, todos los lobos aullaron, incluyendo los guardias y la loba que había acompañado a Everest hasta allí arriba, la anciana se acercó a Everest y la analizó

-Así que... Everest... ¿Cómo llegaste a nosotros? ¿Con que maravillosa historia cargaste hasta llegar aquí?- Preguntó la anciana con curiosidad de ver si la profecía terminaba de armarse

Pero Everest no recordaba, el golpe le había hecho perder esos recuerdos cercanos, por lo que tampoco recordaba porque se había golpeado, Everest solo negó con la cabeza y la anciana se inventó una excusa para la tardanza para responder de Everest

-¡La elegida todavía no está lista para hablar! ¡Así que todos pueden volver a sus labores!- Dijo la anciana entrando al hueco, Everest y la loba hicieron lo mismo, pero el lobo que acompañaba a la anciana se acercó a Everest y su acompañante

-No quiero que me causes molestias... ¿Entendido, elegido?- Dijo el lobo de voz grave y ronca, Everest solo retrocedió intimidada y asintió asustada, luego el lobo gruñó y se retiró

-Tranquila, se que son muchas cosas a la vez.. pero...- La loba se acercaba a la oreja de Everest, allí susurró -Puedo sacarte de aquí, pero nos llevará tiempo- Susurró la loba, luego sujetó a Everest y ambas comenzaron a caminar

Mientras tanto, Chase estaba tomando frío, casi enterrado en la nieve por el destello que lo había dejado inconsciente, tenía un papel pegado a la cara pero ni se molestaba en quitárselo, el estaba convencido en que moriría allí, con Everest en vaya a saber dónde y su búsqueda sin finalizar, pero algo lo hizo levantarse y luchar contra el entierro, logrando así salir y levantarse

-Everest...- Pensó Chase, notando el gorro característico de Everest, con un poco de sangre y una nota junto a el


	5. separados

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Chase había despertado y encontrado en gorro ensangrentado de Everest en la nieve, cosa que lo asustó y a su vez lo puso en una difícil decisión que provocaría que deba elegir un camino que podría ser algo que cambiaría el rumbo de su misión totalmente

Everest estaba perdida, o había sido raptada, dado la sangre en el gorro, así que por una parte ella estaba en peligro, aunque ella podría de seguro arreglárselas por su cuenta, Chase sabía que ella tenía una herida que debía ser tratada antes de que pase a peores, además, Chase se estaba encariñando con Everest y algo le decía al pastor alemán que debía intentar conocer mejor a la Husky, además no podía dejar a Everest atrás, era su compañera y además conocía la montaña

Pero por otro lado, estaba la misión, que era más que una búsqueda de un fugitivo, era una búsqueda por respuestas acerca del pasado de Chase, de quién había sido su padre, de que había pasado exactamente en aquella noche que lo atormentaba en pesadillas e incluso últimamente le provocaba alucinaciones cuando se calmaba demasiado o intentaba recordar esa noche de la que nadie le podía brindar respuestas

Lo que hacía que Chase pensara que este fugitivo le podía brindar respuestas era que ese mismo collar que se había encontrado en la búsqueda de pistas de la policía, ese collar siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas, ya sea encima de un cadáver que Chase nucna logró identificar en sus pesadillas o como algo secundario pero visible dentro de su pesadilla, Chase llevaba teniendo estas pesadillas desde unos días antes de su último cumpleaños, algo le decía que pronto sabría de que se trataban

Así que Chase tenía dos opciones

O salvaba a Everest de lo que sea que la había raptado, o iba trás un posiblemente peligroso fugitivo para intentar saber que había pasado esa noche

Pero no sabía si el fugitivo seguía en la montaña, y tampoco sabía dónde estaba Everest, así que ambas opciones eran mucho tiempo empleado, y la nieve estaba cada vez peor, así que Chase debía decidir rápido

-Everest puede cuidarse sola - Pensó Chase, pensando en ir a buscar al fugitivo - Pero si no fuera por ella a lo mejor no estaría aquí...además... Creo que... ¿Estoy seguro de que me gusta Everest?- Se preguntó Chase, ahora inclinandose por encontrar a Everest

-Creo que tendré que explicar que fallé mi misión- Dijo Chase, decidido a encontrar a Everest aunque esto le costara el éxito de la misión

Y así, Chase tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora y olfateó el gorro de Everest, sintiendo la sangre y la esencia de Everest en aquel gorro que caracterizaba a la Husky, solo que ahora esa esencia causaba otras sensaciones en Chase además de decirle a donde debía ir

Chase comenzó a seguir el rastro, de Everest, así que mejor veamos cómo le va a Everest en esta sociedad de lobos apartados de todo que la había acogido como una elegida

-¿Entonces dices que aquí creen en que las hembras somos solo estamos para aparearnos y ser las que le dan de comer a las crías?- Preguntó Everest mientras hablaba con la loba que la había llevado a su cueva, ellas hablaban de cómo son las cosas allí en esta manada oculta de todo

-Si, es triste...por eso te dije que quiero irme, ser feliz en otro lado... Pero quiero saber si el vendrá conmigo- Dijo la loba, sonando triste pero con esperanzas para salir de allí

-¿El?¿Quien es?- Preguntó Everest con curiosidad

-Mi compañero ... Sabes, eso que te dije no es tan malo, si la hembra no accede a tener crías el macho debe aguantarse, así podemos tener un equilibrio entre deberes y decisiones, además mi compañero, Connor, fue quién te trajo aquí - Dijo la loba, luego dejó de mirar fuera de la cueva y se acercó a Everest -¿Y tú tienes compañero? Digo, no creo que seas una hembra soltera, estoy segura que aquí varios ya te echaron el ojo- Dijo la loba en tono amistoso

-No... Pero hay alguien que me gustaría- Dijo Everest sonrojada

-Bueno... Creo que podría entrenarte para que seducir y atraer a ese macho te sea más...facil- Propuso la loba, vulnerando el espacio personal de Everest y haciéndole un masaje para que la Husky estuviera menos tensa - puedes empezar por ser menos nerviosa... Una opción que te recomendaría es que cuando estés a solas con él intentes liberar tu tensión, a lo mejor puedes pegarte a él e intentar darle una señal... A lo mejor dejas que tu magia se libere levantando tu cola o... A lo mejor le preguntas si le gustaría hacerte suya... Si es que te interesa lo reproductivo - Dijo la loba mientras masajeaba a Everest

-Bueno... No lo sé- Dijo Everest un poco nerviosa - Primero quiero conocerlo bien...¿Tu como te hiciste compañera de ...¿Se llamaba Connor?- Preguntó la Husky con curiosidad

-Connor... Es alguien complicado,¿Sabes? No se siente atraído por casi ninguna hembra y siempre tiene alguna labor por aquí, pero...yo logré seducirlo una noche que le llamamos la noche de los cortejos... allí logré preguntarle y ambos nos marcamos el uno al otro... El es muy romántico cuando tenemos intimidad - Dijo la loba mostrando lo que parecía un pequeño tatuaje con las iniciales de cada uno cerca de la parte privada de la loba

-Creo que ya se suficiente - Dijo Everest un poco incómoda por lo que decía y mostraba la loba

Mientras tanto, Chase seguía dando vueltas por la montaña para intentar hallar a Everest, pero el rastro terminaba en una gran llanura que parecía imposible a ojos de la ciencia, había mucha niebla, y está llanura estaba totalmente opuesta a lo que se veía en Bahía Aventura, Chase no entendía donde estaba,pero sabía Que Everest debía estar allí

-Solo espero que esté bien- Pensó Chase, a punto de entrar a la niebla, sabiendo que algo andaba mal y que tenía que ser rápido para encontrar a Everest y luego al fugitivo

Pero algo evitó que Chase entrara, otro olor entró en su noción,uno desconocido pero a la vez familiar, Chase escuchó unas hojas moverse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar algo saltó sobre él y lo inmovilizó

-Noa vemos de vuelta, Chase- Dijo el mismo lobo que había ayudado a Chase y a Everest a salir de su apuro - Y veo que sigues vivo, ¿Eres un hueso duro de roer, no?- Preguntó el lobo,luego ayudó a Chase a levantarse

-¡¿Donde está?!- Preguntó Chase enfadado y nervioso por saber que le había pasado a Everest

\- Tranquilo, no podía traer a los tres al manto de la bruma...así que iba a volver por ti, así puedo resguardarte antes de que te vuelvas loco- Dijo el lobo, pero Chase seguía sin confiar así que no salió de su postura de defensa - Pero veo que llegaste tú solito,¡Bien hecho, muchacho!- Felicitó el lobo, dándole unas palmaditas a Chase para felicitarlo

-¿Porque debería confiar en ti?- Preguntó Chase enfadado y en un tono amenazante, ambos caminaban sin quitarse la mirada de encima, como si supieran que en algún momento podrían llegar a luchar

\- Porque te podría haber matado si quisiera, pero no lo hice y salve la vida de tu amiga- Explicó Connor para intentar calmar a Chase - Además puedo ayudarte a buscar a ese fugitivo si accedes a ayudarme a mi con otra cosa- Explicó el lobo, las orejas de Chase se levantaron y ahora el se disponía a escuchar, ambos abandonaron la pose de lucha

-Mira, si me consigues un lugar donde pueda llevarnos a mi y a mi pareja muy lejos de aquí te estaré agradecido de por vida, y si lo prometes te ayudaré a encontrar a quien buscas- Dijo el lobo, Chase solo suspiró y dijo

-No lo sé... Puedo conseguirte un lugar, pero antes encontramos al fugitivo- Dijo Chase poniendo condiciones para el trato

\- Claro... ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? - Preguntó Connor extendiendo su pata y con una leve sonrisa que indicaba que esto no era una trampa

-Claro,tenemos un trato - Dijo Chase, ambos apretaron sus patas en señal de acuerdo y ahora comenzaron a rastrillar la zona en busca del fugitivo


	6. Unidos en el frío

-¡Connor llevamos buscando por aquí durante horas!- Se quejó Chase por creer que estaban rastrillando la misma zona desde hace rato

-Tranquilo- Dijo Connor sin importarle mucho la queja de Chase, el lobo seguía caminando sin preocuparse de que Chase no quería ya hacerle caso al lobo que si conocía la zona -Creo estar captando algo, los nuestros encontraron a un pastor alemán parecido a ti caminando por aquí un rato antes de que encontráramos a tu compañera y que te fuera a buscar- Explicó Connor mientras le mostraba unas fotos a Chase

Y Chase las vio, era claramente su fugitivo, pero lo curioso era que parecía un tanto lastimado, la forma en la que lo veía en las fotos indicaba que no estaba bien, y que habría que encontrarlo rápido antes de que se ponga peor

-¿Está herido? ¿Lo lastimaron?- Preguntó Chase un poco preocupado por el estado del fugitivo en las fotos

-No fuimos nosotros, fue la bruma, a veces hace que los de voluntad débil se autolesionen cuando se meten muy profundo en la niebla- Explicó Connor, en ese momento al lobo le surgió una pregunta muy importante -De todas formas, ¿Porque te importa tanto? Digo, es un criminal, ¿No? ¿Porque no dejas que se pudra y ya?- Preguntó el lobo queriendo saber cuál era la importancia de aquel individuo

-Es... una larga historia... pero sé que él debe saber que le pasó a mi madre- Dijo Chase notándose triste pero decidido a hallar al fugitivo antes de que fuera tarde

-Bueno, supongo que si es importante- Dijo Connor notando y compartiendo en cierto modo el dolor del pastor alemán que lo acompañaba -Créeme, a mi me pasó algo parecido, y sé que no es fácil, pero a veces te conviene pensar que es cosa del pasado, la búsqueda luego te come la cabeza y... puedes terminar quitándote algo o incluso a alguien a quién tu quieres mucho- Dijo Connor, notándose triste el también

-Todos cometemos errores, supongo- Dijo Chase notando que debía parar la conversación si no quería provocar una melancolía o angustia por el pasado en ambos, Connor asintió y dijo

-Pero debes aprender de ellos, sino solo te van a perseguir para hacerte daño- Dijo Connor, Chase quería seguir preguntando qué era lo que Connor había hecho para sentirse así -Pero mejor hablamos de otra cosa.. Tu compañera, ¿Dices que es bonita?- Preguntó Connor, poniendo en un aprieto a Chase, el pastor alemán estaba un tanto confundido en torno a lo que sentía por la Husky, pero tampoco quería confesarlo

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Chase incómodo e intentando evadir la pregunta

-Bueno, hace un rato preguntaste por ella como si te fuera realmente importante, ya sabes, si te gusta no tienes porque ocultarlo, no es que fuera a decírselo a todo el mundo, ¿No?- Dijo Connor intentando sacarle la palabra a Chase, que tampoco sabía que decir, estaba confundido, claro que podía estar enamorado, pero a lo mejor era culpa de estar a solas con ella en una misión o mismo por efecto de la dichosa bruma

-Ehh, no lo sé... ¿Sabes? ¿La bruma cambia los sentimientos de la gente?- Preguntó Chase, otra vez queriendo cambiar la dirección de la conversación, y a su vez a lo mejor se sacaba la duda

-Nop, no debería, no al menos lo que es amor y eso- Dijo Connor intentando no desviar la conversación, pero parecía desviarse de todos modos, una ventisca muy fuerte comenzó de la nada y los atrapó a ambos

-Chase, tenemos que volver- Dijo Connor preocupado, luego tomó a Chase de donde pudo para llevárselo antes de que ambos terminaran hechos muñecos de nieve

-¿Connor qué pasa?- Preguntó Chase notando que su visión se ponía borrosa y perdía el equilibrio

-Te explico allá, ¡Aguanta!- Pidió Connor sujetando a Chase para llevárselo a la base antes de que la ventisca los atrapara completamente a ambos

Chase perdió el conocimiento poco después de escuchar eso, pero para su suerte tenía a su recién conocido compañero para ayudarlo, que logró llevarlo a la base a tiempo

Mientras tanto, en esa misma base, Everest y su recién conocida amiga charlaban y tomaban un té especial y calentito para combatir al frío y también a los efectos de la bruma, ellas dos no estaban ni enteradas de la ventisca, la cueva donde estaban era bastante acogedora y tenía vistas al océano, estaba justo donde terminaba el bosque y empezaba la zona costera, y allí tenían unas ventanitas que les permitían ver a la luna reflejarse en el océano

-Cuéntame más de tu flechazo, parece ser alguien muy interesante- Pidió la loba, Everest se sonrojó y tomó otro sorbo del té, antes de empezar a decir todo eso que le gustaba de Chase

-Bueno... él es muy noble y... fuerte... creo que también le podría decir lindo... no sé- Dijo Everest nerviosa por la pregunta de la loba

-Bueno, es parecido a Connor, y dime, ¿Crees que el sienta algo por ti?- Preguntó la loba queriendo indagar más en lo que le asaba a la Husky

-Creo que no...- Dijo Everest un poco triste, pero Clover la abrazó para intentar hacerla sentir mejor, y parecía estar lográndolo

-No importa... seguro te lo ganas- Susurró la loba, intentando hacer sentir mejor a Everest

-Supongo que sí...- Dijo Everest triste pero a la vez sintiéndose segura con la loba allí, aunque en ese momento ambas escucharon algo parecido a unos pasos apurados que les hicieron preocuparse por la cercanía de los mismos

Everest se movió y fue a buscar una sartén, que era lo único que había cerca para defenderse, mientras que Clover tomó una escopeta de dos cañones que había en la pequeña cueva y la cargó, esperando a un intruso, ellas no habían recibido ningún tipo de aviso de que alguien las iba a visitar, cosa que era el principal indicador de peligro, pero al momento que vieron a quién había corrido hasta allí

-¡Connor! - Exclamó Clover aliviada pero asustada por el apuro del lobo y de la carga que este llevaba

-¡Luego te explico! ¡Tráeme un respirador! - Pidió Connor poniendo a Chase en el suelo de la cueva y preparándose para ayudar al pastor alemán que había perdido el conocimiento, Clover trajo un respirador que tenían para este tipo de casos, pero notó que tenía algo que impedía su uso

-¡Está roto!- Dijo Clover asustada, Todos se miraron, solo quedaba una opción y nadie quería llevarla a cabo

Salvo Everest, que a pesar de que pasaría una vergüenza enorme, tenía que salvar a su amigo y ''Flechazo'' o no se perdonaría esto jamás, ella se acercó a Chase, y bajo la mirada de los dos lobos, y con la loba casi que alentando a Everest a Hacerlo, la Husky le hizo un RCP a Chase, con un poco de dificultad, teniendo en cuenta que en la cabeza de Everest esto también estaría contando como un beso, un beso a su ''Crush'', claramente este pensamiento le nublaba un poco el juicio y le dificultaba la reanimación, pero al fin y al cabo parecía haber logrado reanimar a Chase, que abría los ojos para el alivio de los tres

Chase abrió los ojos, notándose claramente confundido por estar en vaya a saber donde, y por sentir un algo extraño en la boca, como si allí hubiera tenido algo cálido pero como si se lo hubieran hace poco, y luego miró un poco al costado y vio a Everest, junto a él, preocupadísima en su mirada por el estado del pastor

Pero claramente algo le pasaba a Chase, a lo mejor estaba confundido, pero gracias a su experiencia en el entorno de lo que son los rescates y el tiempo que llevaba salvando vidas le hizo entender que le habían hecho una reanimación, y también identificó a quién le había salvado la vida

Y esto más la conversación de antes, provocó que el corazón de Chase no luchara más contra la corriente y se dejara llevar

Él se acercó de forma repentina a la cara de la confundida Husky, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, besó a Everest, tomándola por sorpresa a ella e incluso a los dos lobos que también estaban allí, solo que Everest no supo que más hacer salvo que corresponder como pudo y besarlo a él también, sabiendo que los estaban mirando, pero no le importó, solo siguió besando a Chase, como él la besaba a ella, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que estaba pasando, eran ellos dos, unidos al fin en un beso que les quitaba el frío que sentían en la nieve


End file.
